Getting There is Half the Fun
by k.j. darkly
Summary: when Clare's only chance of getting home to save her and Eli's relationship is hitching a ride with Drew, she decides to take him up on the offer. What happens when she starts to see drew as more than a friend?
1. I'll take you there

Hey everyone, i haven't written in over a year... i know that is such a long time. I have still been watching Degrassi though and i hate to admit it, i am so over eclare! I have jumped on board the Clew train and so this is my first official Clare and Drew fic. I hope you all enjoy it! Please don't forget to review it and let me know if this is something y'all are interested in reading further. I have a few more chapters on the back burner, so just let me know...

Happy reading!

* * *

Getting there is half the fun

Ch.1 : I'll Take You There

I scowled as I scrolled through the photos on my phone. Damn Eli for breaking up with me,damn all the buses that don't have any open seats, and especially damn my best friend Ali Bhandari. Why did she have to go meet her boyfriend's family over spring break? I chuckled at myself realizing how selfish I was being. I was actually happy for Ali, she finally found a great guy, and I have honestly never seen her this happy. At least not in the past four years that we have attended Degrassi boarding school or "DBC" as we like to call it. As I continued to scroll through my photos absentmindedly I stopped at one of Eli and me from last years prom. Right before my world turned upside down.

I honestly cant believe in the past year I lost student council presidency to Drew Torres, I battled and beat cancer, and found out my boyfriend of roughly two years cheated on me. What I wouldn't give to go back in time when everything was simple and normal. But you know what, Eli and I love each other, I know we do. We are supposed to be end game and I am going to make sure I'm home for spring break to convince him of that.

"Clare, earth to Clare, is anybody in there?" Drew asked smiling his thousand watt smile at me.

"what?" I asked shaking my head. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice everyone sitting around the table.

"We are trying to start the meeting if that's okay with you madam vice president"

"yes, of course, what's one the agenda?" I meekly smiled.

"well there isn't a whole lot to discuss seeing as spring break starts tomorrow, however we do have a dance coming up after we get back and we need to come up with a theme for it. Get everything in order you know stuff like food, a DJ or a band, lighting, decorations. We also have a pep rally to prepare for, the girls softball team is going to finals and we want to send them off in style. Can we make this happen?' the dark haired boy asked

The treasurer Becky Baker started talking about budgets and figures which I honestly could care less about at the moment. I needed to find a way home and sitting here listening to some underclassman talk about how much money we had for balloons wasn't helping any.

"Does that sound okay Clare?" Becky asked

"Huh, yes sounds perfect" I responded not having a clue what she was asking me about, but knowing the type of person Becky was I assumed perfect was the correct response.

"Well that settles everything for this meeting. I guess if there is no other news to be brought up, meeting adjourned. Everyone have a safe spring break I'll see you all in about a week" Drew said closing his binder

Everyone said their goodbye's and hurried off to wherever they were headed to next, I unfortunately was still in a fog and didn't leave soon enough.

"Clare can I speak to you alone?"

"Sure Mr. President what's up?" I asked with a little more oomph to my voice

"are you alright, usually you are on point, but you seem a bit distracted today"

That's when the flood gates opened. I was so frustrated with everything that was going on I couldn't help but cry.

"oh no, don't cry. I don't handle girls and crying very well" he said patting my shoulder

"I'm sorry it's just Eli dumped me and I was planning on going back home for spring break to convince him that we are meant to be together, and my car is in the shop, there are no available seats on any bus to Toronto, and Ali is going with Dallas to Guelph, so basically my life is ruined" I sniffled my nose wiping the sleeve of my shirt across it.

"That's it? Your crying about not being able to go home for spring break. Why didn't you just say something? You can hitch a ride with me. It's been me and Adam driving home the past three years but since his passing..." there was a long awkward pause, I know how much Drew loved his younger brother in fact we all did, and his passing was probably one of the most tragic things to happen in the past year.

"you would really let me ride home with you?" I asked breaking the silence

" On two conditions. One I get to chose the music and two you help pitch in for gas and a hotel room."

"done, done and done!" I squealed wrapping my arms around him. "you are the best! when do we leave?"

"Can you be ready in thirty minutes?" he asked

I nodded my head in agreement. I was so excited I felt like my cheeks were going to fall off from smiling so much.

"alright, meet me at the front entrance of the girls dorms in a half hour"

I turned on my heals as fast as I could. I was going to see Eli after all, and all in great part to Drew. Honestly if you would have asked me two years ago what I though of Drew I would have said some not so nice things, but now, now there is something sweet about him. I turned my head back around to find him standing there watching me walk away.

"Drew" I called

"Yeah, Clare"

"Thanks again, this means so much to me" I flashed him a smile before I continued down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

So what did ya think?

Much love, KJ


	2. Interstate Love Song

Hey all here is chapter 2, let me know what you think. Hopefully if i get enough reviews from people wanting to hear more, i will post chapter 3 tomorrow!

Happy Reading

* * *

Getting there is half the fun

Ch. 2: Interstate Love Song

* * *

I rushed down the stairs as Drew honked the horn on his cherry red vintage mustang.

"lets go Edwards" he yelled between honks

I swung open the door, threw my bag in the back seat and plopped down In the passengers seat before buckling up.

"ready?" I asked with a smile

"defiantly we have six hours ahead of us before we stop for the night"

"well what are we waiting for then" I questioned in a playful tone.

I couldn't help but be in a bubbly mood. I was going to be in Eli's arms before I knew it. I had a fool proof plan and nothing was going to get in my way now. I sat there going through the fine details in my head when Drew started talking.

"so what kind of music do you like?"

"i thought I wasn't allowed to pick the music" I questioned

"your not, I was just making conversation"

"oh" I smiled

" I'm just kidding, as long as it's not some achy breaky heart crap, im down to listen to whatever"

"this is fine" I said pointing to the radio

"suit yourself" he smiled at me

"so I know this is a mustang, but what year is it? It looks vintage" I said trying to keep the conversation light

"oh yeah, this right here is my baby" he said patting the dashboard "she's a 1967 Mustang convertible, cherry red might I add"

"hmm a guy in love with his car, how cliche" I chuckled

"ouch, that hurts coming from a girl who has no car at the moment!" he smirked

we let the conversation grow silent. I decide to rest my head against the window and before I knew it Drew was shaking me awake.

"wake up Edwards, why don't you go inside and get some snacks and a Redbull while I pump gas"

I nod reach into my bag and grab my wallet before going into the store. It had grown dark outside in the short time I had fallen asleep. I glanced down at my watch, the short hand pointing to the 8 and the long hand was on the 6. I wondered how much longer we were planning on being on the road that night. I stretched my arms above my head, my body was a little sore from sleeping in an upright position. I was actually really grateful that Drew decided to stop, I had to pee something fierce. After I relieved myself I wandered around the store examining the shelves of junk food. I glanced out the window at Drew pumping gas, remembering what he said I grabbed two Redbulls a bag of Cheetos and Doritos and a kit kat bar.

When I got back to the car drew was already seated in the drivers seat.

"I can drive if you want" I said leaning against the window pane

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good for now" he said cranking the engine

I climbed in and got comfortable while Drew steered the car out of the gas station parking lot

"so I got a bag of Doritos, Cheetos, 2 Redbulls and a kit-kat bar." I said pulling the contents from the plastic bag.

" oh so you do listen!" he said cracking open one of the energy drinks

"your so funny" I say popping a cheeto into my mouth

"cheeto me Edwards" Drew said holding his mouth open.

Letting out a little giggle I shoved a handful of Cheetos into his mouth.

" Thanks" drew gabbled

"Huh? What was that? I don't speak 'mouthful of junk food'"

for a while we playfully chatted and sang along to the radio while snacking on the junk food. The time seemed to fly by and in all honestly I was having a good time. Drew was actually good company.

"Clare can I ask you something?" he questioned, his voice becoming rather serious

"sure Drew what?"

"what exactly is your plan for when you see Eli?"

"Well, my plan is to go over to his house and tell him how I feel. Tell him that we belong together." I flatly state.

"Didn't he cheat on you?"

"not that it's anyone's business but mine, but yes he kissed another girl"

"and you want to get back together with him?"

"we have been through a lot together, he was there for me when I had cancer and when Adam..."

the car fell silent for a moment and then there was a loud popping noise.

"what was that?" I screamed

"crap, we blew a tire" he huffed pulling to the side of the road.

I was actually glad that the tire blew when it had. I wasn't really in the mood to defend Eli. I was also confused why Drew cared so much. It's not like he was romantically interested in me, was he? I glanced over at Drew who was on the phone.

" That was my Dad, he said to put the doughnut on the car and drive to the nearest town. We can stay there for the night and tomorrow morning we will get a new tire put on. Hopefully we can be back on the road by noon, I know how much you want to see Eli"

Drew got out of the car and started toward the trunk. I watched as he popped it open and began pulling out the doughnut and the car jack.

"do you need my help" I shouted out the window

"Actually if you could come hold the flashlight, that would be a big help"

I did as he asked and exited the car.

"here" he said handing me the flashlight "point it right there"

I watched and he gracefully jacked up the car, removed the tire and replaced it with a tiny spare. I was actually in awe of how effortless he made it look.

"That should get us to that motel" he said grabbing the flashlight from me, and pointing it at the street sign.

* * *

hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as i am writing this.

Much love, KJ


	3. Hotel, Motel, Holiday Inn

Hey all thanks for being patient with me, i was planning on posting this chapter last week but i got a little bogged down with my course work. Even though i was highly disappointed with Tuesday night's episode, i hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

Getting There is Half the Fun

Ch. 3: Hotel, Motel, Holiday Inn

* * *

"looks like this one will have to do" Drew said pulling into a run down motel with the name "Cupids Arrow" flashing in Neon pink. I flashed him a wary look that screamed what the hell are we doing here.

"All the other hotels at this exit are full" he said reading my mind.

I rolled my eyes, and looked out the window to take in the full effect of the motel.

"sit here, I'll run in and get a room. Be right back" drew said. Before I could interject he was out of the car and bolting into the front lobby. I watched as he talked to the odd looking man behind the desk.

"this place creeps me out " I said aloud. Just then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket making me jump a little. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and swiped the screen to find a new text message from Eli!

**Eli 3**

**13 Mar 2014**

"Hey Clare, I hope you haven't left for home yet. I probably won't be able to make it back in time to meet up with you. Lenor and I have a lot to work on so... I guess I'll see you when I see you?"

I clicked the screen close button and shoved my phone back in my bag. I honestly couldn't believe that he was going to bail on me like that. I know we aren't dating, but I was hoping that this weekend would change all that. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I sat there in silence for a few more minutes before I couldn't hold back any more. The tears started rolling down my face. As I sat there sobbing into my hands I hadn't noticed Drew making his way back to the car.

"what happened?" he asked looking at me completely dumbfounded

"this trip was a blatant waste of time " I said trying to compose myself.

"I have no Idea what you are talking about, the motel is a little sketchy, and we have a flat tire but the good news is we have a room for the night. It's good thing too because that creepy guy in there said its supposed to start raining any minute now"

"That's nice" I said wiping my tears with the palm of my hand. Not really listening to anything Drew was saying.

"We are in room 201" Drew stated dangling the key that was attached to a baby cupid key chain.

" I thought all motel rooms were equipped with magnetic Key cards" I said sneering at the ugly cherub.

"oh dear God, could this place be any cheesier?" I asked taking in the full effect of the motel room. The walls were covered in a crazy heart print wallpaper, there were red drapes over the single window that opened to the parking lot. There was a small television sitting in the corner of the room on a brown wooden TV stand that looked like it belonged with everything else in this room... back in the 70's.

"Drew do you see something wrong with this picture?" I asked gesturing around the room with my arms.

" yeah, it's kinda cheesy, but I got this room for super cheap, I told the guy behind the desk that we were on our honey moon and got a flat. So he upgraded us to the honeymoon suite for no charge!" he smiled dropping his bag on the floor before he plopping on the bed, resting his arms behind his head.

" Drew you dink, so that's why there is only one bed!" I huffed " you are so sleeping on the floor"

" you are really not going to share the bed with me?"

"No!" I stated crossing my arms

"Fine, but im laying on the bed for now" he said pressing buttons on the television remote.

"Fine, I think im going to go take a shower" I said grabbing my bag and heading toward the bathroom

The bathroom was just as horrible as the rest of the room, on a happier note the shower did look clean. I pushed back the bright red velvet shower curtain and turned on the water. I stood there for a few moments trying to find the perfect temperature. Once the water was where I wanted it to be I stripped down and hurried under the rushing water.

I had to admit after a long day a nice hot shower was pretty great. I stood there for what seemed like forever letting the water run through my short hair and down my back. I tried to clear my mind but all I could think about was how this trip was a waste of time and how much I wished I was back on campus far away from everyone. After a little crying and the water turning ice cold I decided it was best to get out. Stepping out of the shower I wrapped a towel around myself before I entered the little sink area that separated the rest of the room and the bathroom. Digging through my duffel bag I realized that I had forgotten to pack a pair of pajamas.

"Crap" I said a little too loudly

"Everything alright Edwards?" Drew called

"No, not really." I said stepping around the corner in only a towel. "i forgot to pack pajamas, is there anyway I could borrow a shirt and maybe a pair of boxers?" Drew turned and I swear his jaw hit the floor, which caused me to blush a bit. After a moment of awkward glances Drew finally broke the silence.

"Here you go" he said handing me a blue Degrassi football t-shirt and a pair of plaid boxers.

"thanks" I smiled meekly before retreating to the bathroom

a few minutes later I emerged feeling squeaky clean.

"I ordered pizza while you were vacationing in the bathroom" Drew smirked

" what kind?"

" pepperoni and pineapple just how you like it. I put the money on the counter over there. If I'm not out of the shower before the delivery guy gets here will you pay him?"

"sure" I nod plopping down on the bed. Just then a loud boom erupted from outside.

"sounds like its about to storm" Drew shrugged before he went into the bathroom.

I sat there flipping through the channels trying to find something, anything remotely watchable; but all I could come across was Jerry Springer. I turned the TV off and grabbed the book out of my bag. I was halfway through a new chapter when there was a rasp at the door.

"who is it?" I asked through the closed door

" Nick's Pizza" the woman's voice answered.

I opened the door to find a petite brunette standing in the doorway holding a pizza bag that was almost bigger than she was.

" how much do I owe you?" I asked

"large pie, and a 2 liter of cherry coke. Total is $16.03." I grabbed the twenty off the table and handed it to her in exchange for the food and beverage.

"keep the change" I said. She smiled at me gratefully before I closed the door. I placed the food on the bed and went over to the bathroom door.

"Drew Pizza is here" I said knocking on the door. Before I could knock again the door swung open. I couldn't help but blush a little as I took in a half naked Drew, he chest glistening with left over water droplets. He was wearing a pair a dark gray sweat pants that hung low on his hips.

" Um, the pizza is here" I repeated turning my head away from him bashfully.

"are you blushing Edwards?" he asked with a chuckle walking toward the bed.

"No, I'm not blushing! It's just, It's just, a little warm in here" I followed behind him "have you ever heard of a shirt?"

"Why does this make you nervous?" he asked gesturing to his upper body

"no, I just don't know how appropriate it is, I mean we hardly know each other"

"well I can change that" he handed me a paper plate and a cup full of pop.

" Drew I am not one of your little girlfriends, there is no way im going to make out with you"

"That's not what I was suggesting, Get your head out of the gutter Clare"

"okay, so what are you suggesting" I asked grabbing a slice of pizza before sitting next to Drew on the bed.

"Have you ever heard of the game Liar Liar?"

* * *

The next chapter will be the liar liar chapter, hope ya'll enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please review, i love reading your thoughts and feedback on my stories.

Much love KJ


	4. What's Your Game?

let me just start out by saying thank you all for reading this story, i hope you are enjoying it as much as i am! Secondly, i have to say that i am going to have a heart attack soon if CLEW doesn't happen. Tuesday's episode gave me so much hope! Anyway, here is chapter 4... read, enjoy,review!

* * *

Getting There is Half the Fun

Ch. 4: What's Your Game?

I looked at Drew skeptically. I had never heard of the game he was suggesting, and I wasn't completely sure if I wanted play anything with Drew..

"so not saying that I do, but lets hypothetically say I want to play this game with you; how do we play?"

" well" Drew said shifting on the bed so he was facing me " I tell you four facts about myself, one of the four is a lie. So your goal is to guess which one I made up"

" hmm... okay, that sounds kinda fun" I stated taking another bite of the pizza slice in my hand.

"great okay give me a minute to think of some facts about myself"

"Okay here are my facts:

I have a girlfriend

I wish I would have spent more time with my brother while he was alive

I love strawberries, but they make my stomach hurt

I dropped out of school for a year and worked at the mall"

"So now I'm supposed to tell you which one is a lie?" I questioned

"that the idea"

" okay, well I know you love your brother and miss him so I am going to say that was the truth, I also know that you dropped out of school last years, so that's also the truth. Um... well I haven't seen you with anyone lately as far as girlfriends go, but maybe you are just hiding her from everyone. However, I don't think that's the case so i'm going to say the strawberry one is the truth and the girlfriend one is a lie?"

" Your good Edwards, I was hoping to trip you up"

" not a chance Torres, my turn.

Eli was the first person to call me Edwards

I wore a catholic school uniform to school until grade 9

I dated my step brother before he was my step brother

and um...

I don't want to go home now"

" why don't you want to go home now?" Drew asked

"how do you know that's my truth" I questioned

"Clare, give me a little credit. I know you better than you think. Remember when Eli came to visit a few months back? He dropped you off on campus and I called you Edwards, well I heard him say that he calls you Edwards. So number 1 is true. I used to date your best friend Ali and she once told me about your odd fashion choices. Not to mention we all remember last year when you dated Jake, so again why don't you want to go home now?"

we sat in silence for a minute before I stood up. I cleared the pizza box from the bed, I could feel Drew's eyes burning a whole in me as I hurried around the room.

"I think it's time for bed" I whispered as I pulled off the top blanket and tossed it on the floor with a pillow.

"wait, what just happened?"

"Nothing Drew I just don't want to talk about it." I stated

"Clare if you didn't want to talk about it, then why did you bring it up?"

" I don't know, I guess it kind of just slipped out. I really just want to go to bed"

" fine, I'll take the floor" he said arranging the pillow and blanket on the floor.

" goodnight" I whispered before switching the light on the side table off

"night Clare, and just so you know It may not seem like it but I am a pretty good listener'

"duly noted" I replied before burring my face into my pillow.

* * *

I sat up abruptly to the sound of Drew screaming in his sleep.

"No Adam, STOP!"

"Drew, wake up" I said crouching down beside him

"Adam, you can't leave like this" he screamed out again. Gently grabbing his shoulder I gave it a little shake.

"Drew wake up, I think your having a nightmare" I whispered. Just then Drew sat up and wrapped his arms around me.

" I am so sorry Clare, I didn't mean to wake you. I have been having a hard time sleeping lately and when I do sleep... I dream about Adam" he whimpered

"it's okay, it was only a dream" I whispered wrapping my arms tightly around his sweaty body. I gently brushed his now floppy hair out of his face. We sat there in the dark for a while, all I could do was cradle him like a small child. I could feel his pain; and it made my heart ache to see him so distraught.

"it felt so real" he whispered back

"Drew" I said letting go of him in order to look him in the eyes. "I'm going to grab you a glass of water, why don't you take the bed for the rest of the night"

"No Clare I told you earlier the bed is yours. I am not about to let a girl sleep on the floor, I'll be fine on the floor" he said taking a sip of water.

" Drew, get in the bed" I huffed, sounding more irritated than I actually was.

"Im not taking the bed Edwards and you can't make me" he smiled

" fine, we will just have to share the bed, but I swear if you try anything I will sock you" I smirked climbing into bed. Drew leaped off the floor and hopped into bed toting his pillow with him.

" no funny business Torres" I repeated before closing my eyes.

* * *

Well what did you think? Hope you liked it... look for a new chapter by the end of the weekend!

much love, KJ


End file.
